triple note
by wow weeb account im crey
Summary: max and ru two perfect copys of each other  but are on two copletely different sides. ru on the side of evil. max on the side of good. how will these two affect the battle of L vs light. will kira succeed again or will the tables turn for the better?
1. beggining

Disclaimer: I do NOT own maximum ride if I did my ocs flock would be in there too!

A/N: hello! My first fic about max ride so plz don't be mean if I get some stuff wrong im only on book 2 of the final warning! And don't go saying that ill ship my chara ru w/fang! She does not like fang in that way!

"IGGY!" the small girl cried out. "aahh god what!" iggy shouted at the girl and turned around to where he though she was "eeek sorry ig…. I though you were dead oopsies…." The girl said with an apologetic look on her face "hmph whatever…just don't ever scream like that again…okay ru?" iggy then turned back around and grabbed total thinking he was a stuffed animal "hey hey hey! What are ya doing iggy you blind fool!" the small black dog called total yelled at iggy scolding for just being blind "hey! You will not speck to iggy that way you dumb little dog! Your wings aren't even big yet so your no one to talk!" yelled ru as she then grabbed total and threw him across the room over to angel "huh?" angel said with her eyes slightly open "oh total you woke me up….. hmmm oh well …" the small six year old said while sounding like she was half-asleep "ack sorry angel…. I didnt mean to wake you up again sorry…" ru said as she walked over to angel and patted her on the head "ru….im hungry could you make me some pancakes for me? I don't want max to make me any since her pancakes don't taste very good…" angel said as she got up from where she was sleeping and walked over to her 'so-called-big-sister' ru smiled and walked to the kitchen to start with the pancakes but to her surprise fang was already up making eggs for the rest of the flock "morning.." he said as he flipped an egg "oh mornin' fang…your making eggs? That's not like you….. usually you just wait till I get up" ru walked over to fang and looked at the food he was making 'omg that food looks worse then max's cooking gah they're burnt and charred and eeww….i should stop him before he makes us eat this crap!' ru then spoke her mind as she usually did "fang those are disgusting! Here let me take over and you just go wake everyone up kay?" "hmph….." fang left ru since he was offended but yet he saw it coming it was ru being herself….fang walked to the room where everyone had fallen asleep "hey guys up and at-em…." He said in a voice that was quiet but loud enough for everyone to hear max was the first one up "ack my neck is killing me urg.." she stretched "mmmmmm" she sniffed the air smelling burn-eggs and pancakes "ooh somethin smells good! ….."she paused for a second "let me guess you burnt the eggs and ru is making pancakes right?" "yep" fang answered ro was the second to wake up "aagh….last thing I remember ru beat the living sh-" he was cut off by max "e te te te…. No swearing while angels around…" max said while sounding like a mother "ffff- you suck max!" ro yelled and stormed out of the room and cursed his head off "jeez whats with him I mean hes always cursing and yelling and well you know hmm do I smell pancakes ooh ru's cooking right? Yummy I love her cooking its sooo much better then max and fangs cooking! Oh and do we have any vanilla syrup I just love vanilla syrup! It's the best ever ya kno?-" she was cut off by iggy "nudge would you just shut up! God you and your motor mouth gah! It drives me freaking insane!" iggy yelled at nudge for running her mouth for too long again. Gazzy was the last to wake up from his sleep but even then he was still half in dream world "hmmm so sleepy…" he looks at fang "morning …"gasman was still in his own little world just being himself "what!" fang yelled at gasman and woke him up completely "huh? Oh sorry fang you just look like a bat!" gazzy said as gleeful as ever even though as they spoke they were being hunted down by whats called the itex. MEANWHILE in the kitchen ru was just cooking away until ro her twin came into the room "hey sis…ugly as ever I see heh heh" he grined as he said those words "hmmmm" ru was not amused by her brothers constant disrespect and insults she was tired of everything that happened between them the fighting, insults, more fighting, all they ever did was put each other down max and the rest of the flock were just as sick of it as ru was but ro on the other hand loved it he never like his twin at all even since they were born "im not in the mood for a fight today okay ro? Can I have at least one day rest from fighting… please?" ru pleaded her brother to stop "hmmm…NO I enjoy our constant fighting its enjoy-able well for me anyway….see ya!" ro then flew out the open window of the kitchen "jerk…." Ru insulted before she finished the pancakes "alright! Foods done!" ru yelled glee-fully down the hall "alright!" everyone screamed with joy!

THE END…..for now anyways….

God I suck at writing don't i? fff- hopefully the next one will be better

P.S this IS a maximum ride/death note crossover! Next chapter explains all!


	2. ru's evil max is good

RO'S POV

So far I was having a great day I was flying high in the sky no annoying sister to annoy me! It is freaking great! But trouble always finds me….just perfect…..a huge booming sound came from my house (or at least the house I was staying at) and then a giant puff of smoke came from the same direction I quickly flew back only to find a pile of rubble of what used to be the house next to ours yes the next door house was attacked apparently none of our enemies are getting any smarter.

10 minutes later the police were searching the house (or what remained of it) to try and find any bodies…..they found some…one was the charred body of a little kid female I think the second was the body of an adult woman and the third was an adult man. It was gross they're bodies were just gross looking it was not a very good sight especially if your 'so-called-little-brother' was squeamish (and no for once im not talking about gazzy)a boy as tall as iggy ran from the flock and headed towards our house it was claw hes a baby when it comes to this kinda stuff (even if he cant see it all the time 'aka hes sorta blind it comes and goes' well his sight comes then it goes)we were all freaked out since the explosion was meant for us….its because of us those people are dead.

"im not….im not staying here anymore!" max was shouting at all of us "im not gunna stay here if it means other people die! That was meant for us and we all know it!" everyone was silent. "im not staying here either" cinnamon was who broke the silence.

"we're not staying either" both remm and jass said in uni-son "well it agreed we're leaving" ru stated as she normally would (man who does she think she is our leader? Yea right!) after claw came out of the bath room we held a meeting to decide where we should go. "I vote for paris I like paris!" total seemed obsessed with that spot "I wanna goto paris too!"cinnamon was thinking of her fashion obsession "ooh me too me too! I wanna go shopping!" nudge also thinking of her fashion obsession " I for one want to go to japan. Least likely place for itex to attack…." Max was sitting her fingers crossed under her chin "max is right japan is a less likely place" ru trying to be the voice of reason fang was silent. Max spoke again in her very familiar leader voice " alright! Japan it is! We'll head out as soon as we get tickets for a pla-…" she was trailing off as if she were trying to avoid the fact that we HAD to use a plane to get there-I mean they're not so bad…- max got up and headed for the phone "ill call my mom and see if she can get us the tickets. And ru call your dad if my mom cant get all of them kay?" "ya sure no prob!" she said as she went to the fridge—what is with ru! I mean srsly!—

MAX POV

Oh just great mom got all the tickets for us and we were off I was NOT getting on that plane there was no freaking way! I feel like a sardine in a can!

"max! get on!" ru was trying to push me up the stairs on to the plane ro was helping "max get the hell on already! You stubborn bi-" he was cut off by cinnamon "get on before he starts with his pirate talk! Please max!" cinnamon and nudge were both helping now but there is still no way im getting on! "no! no! no! no! no! I aint getting on!" I was yelling and drawing attention to myself oh just great…. "max…." I looked over to where remm and angel were they were making BAMBIE EYES AT ME! For pete's sake! Finally I got on I was sitting next to ru she was asleep….and snoring… angel was sleeping too she was next to nudge and match (remm's cat) every one was sleeping except for me and ro—I don't think he ever sleeps—"hey max you up…" ro was ahead of me and ru " ya im up whatta need?" he moved up over the chair to look at me "nothing I was just getting bored…" I laughed a little the look on his face was priceless he looked like a troll his hair was sticking up and both of his red eyes were showing it was funny! He gave me an evil glare and sat back down… it gunna be a long ride…about 4 hours later we arrived and I was tired I didn't feel like flying but we had to… again just great…

NUDGE POV

OMG! Japan is sooo high tech I mean they got a whole bunch of stores that have nothing but computers and tvs and cameras! Ah! It was soo cool I even saw some clothing stores while flying! I so wanna go but max and ru said no hmph they're no fun… me and cinna were so totally bummed it sucked! But I guess we do have to find a place to stay… so we couldn't take any pit stops… im still upset…

MAX POV

Im still tired and a little annoyed nudge and cinnamon were bugging me and ru the whole time! All they wanted to do was shop! Ugh I swear… while we were flying past this huge building our moronic enemies found us just what we were hoping not happen they were flyboys. " alright! Ru ro handle those ones! Fang we'll take these guys!" me and fang flew over to our patch of flyboys and somehow we got separated I was fighting two of them I was tired and couldn't keep up I was getting punched over and over I managed to get in a few hits but no good before I knew it I was being thrown into that big building my back hit the glass and I think a bit of glass got stuck in my back it hurt like hell I passed out before I could get back up.

L POV

I was bored and everyone had gone home I decided to turn on the tv and watch csi watari doesn't let me watch it since I always solve the crimes before hand… I grabbed some pocky and stuck one in my mouth it was quiet something was bound to happen and soon enough I heard something hit my window I rushed over and opened it to see a girl about 16? She was hurt and these two flying dog things tried attacking her again but when they saw me they flew away. I quickly grabbed the girl and carefully put her on my couch I saw that blood was coming from her back so I took off her bulky sweater. When I got it off I saw something that should be impossible she had wings… real life bird wings… I guess it's a good thing I didn't call an ambulance…

OTHER SIDE OF TOWN

LIGHT POV

a usual day writing in my death note getting rid of criminals one by one when something broke through my WINDOW! MY WINDOW! For kira's sake! i stood up from my chair and walked over to the thing that went through my window turns out it was a girl about my age covered in blood I was wondering whether she was a criminal or just got in a fight… a fight that resulted in her getting thrown through my window…which was weird… she got up from my floor and slowly walked towards the window but then she noticed me and turned her head toward me in a very creepy fashion – even to me- "move.." she was whispering as if something would attack if she spoke loudly "I said move…" her voice now was stern and demanding but who was she to demand something of ME! I opened my mouth to speak when this half dog half bird thing flew through my wall! Seriously! It attacked her stomach and sliced a large amount of skin away she was badly injured but was still standing. She mumbled something under her breath and punched the thing right in the face and then hit its neck against the broken window in an attempt to break its neck. It worked. She turned to me again with pleading eyes and she spoke " n-no h-hospital please" then she fell to the ground. How was I supposed to help her if she didn't go to a hospital not that I was planning on helping her but she could be quite helpful. "light? Everything okay in there?" my mom was at my door with worry evident in her voice "uh…" I was at a loss for words at what had happened and before I could think of something she opened my door –shit I forgot to lock it- "light?" she gasped when she opened the door and went up to the girl not even noticing the weird mutant freak. "light what happened to this girl?" my mom asked I pointed to the mutant. She gasped again and said " we should get this girl to a hospital!" "but mom she said no hospital before she passed out!" I still had no idea why… "well then help me get her sweater off so I can see her wound alright?" her voice was stern –for once- "alright" I agreed. I helped take the girls sweater off both me and my mom were surprised at the least when we saw um.. how should I put this… she had uh wings…

RU'S POV

Ugh mass headache man seriously! I feel like shit! Oh-no what if remm or angel was here… wait I smell medicine… and sick people… the two worst smell's… my reason it meant I was in a hospital! I told that guy not to take me to a hospital! Wait did i? ya I did now im pissed!. I sprang outta the bed I was in and opened my eyes to see a woman and the guy who's window I broke through. "are you alright miss uh.." the woman trailed off "Treya, Treya Thomson" I said in a uh whats it called… oh yeah a crackly voice –my vocab sux man- "treya that's a nice name and are you sure you should be sitting up?" the woman had a whole lotta worry in her voice "n-no im fine really.." for once I was trying to be nice since these people helped me…I looked around the room I was in pure white just as I thought a hospital room. I heard the door start to open. I clenched the bed sheets ready to attack when –my luck- fang walked in how did he get here? Never mind I don't wanna know…"nick?" I asked making sure I used his alias "good your up" he said in his usual bored – yet a little caring – voice.

MAX'S POV

Back hurts, neck hurts, head hurts, legs hurt, whole body… hurts…man I really uh hurt! I tried sitting up my back stung like no other I tried and tried finally I sat up. I looked around trying to see if anyone I knew was around but no… I looked over to the table next to me it had sweets and a cup of coffee on it – how odd…- hmm too bad total's not here I could give'em some see if he keels over. "its not poisoned I cant assure you that" a voice from behind me said that in such a bored tone he could give fang a run for his money. I turned my head so I could see who said it. It was a man about 20? 21? Well what ever age don't matter he had black messy hair that was sorta spiked at the back, a white baggy shirt that looked a lot like mine except no blood stains, and baggy jeans –again like mine and still no blood stains—he sat in a uh … um … weird sitting position his knees were up by his chest and he was slouched slightly one hand on his right knee and his other hand holding a piece of bread with yogurt on it. "its not poisoned" he said again. "how can I trust you…" I asked in my usual stern voice "who are you anyway?" another question. "I guess I should tell you since you wont trust me…" he was silent for a few seconds. He sighed and spoke " I am L". L..L… where have I heard that name before?... oh! That famous detective guy! "are you really L?" "yes, yes I am" okay he could seriously be a older version of fang! I grabbed the coffee – even though it killed me to move! – it was good coffee some of the best I've had well the coffee anne made was pretty good too. I finished it quickly and grabbed a piece of cake. The cake was sooo sweet! Too much sugar! I practically spit it out, but managed to keep it in my mouth. He spoke again "too sweet? Sorry I enjoy sweets a lot" "i-its okay!" I stuttered. "how did you get your wings?" he asked bluntly "uh well…"I should tell him I just feel he could be trusted _'max you can trust him'_ huh? The voice was back halleluiah! (max + voice conversation time!)

Max: why should I trust him?

_Voice: he is L_

Max: oh really prove it!

_Voice: ask to go down stairs_

Max: down stairs?

_Voice: yes down stairs now ask max._

Max: alright…

Okay time to see if the voice is right "um L?" "yes?" he asked "uh could I go down stairs? Im a little hungry" lie time! " of course. But i don't think you should be moving" I could hear a bit' o worry in his voice " I'll be fine" I said. He got up from his chair still slouched as he walked he grabbed a what looked like a cane. He walked over to me and handed it to me. I took it to help me walk. Okay breath in and out time to try and walk… I got up still hurt like no freaking other but I'll live…hopefully… he helped me down the long long long stairs – notice how I use 3 long's- finally I made it down the stairs only to see a huge computer like thing and a table with 3 old guys sitting at a table and 1 who looked like he was still a teen. The so called L said somethin' in Japanese I think to get the other men's attention. They all looked over at us – no look away I don't like attention—L spoke again but this time in English " every one this is…." He trailed off forgetting he didn't ask my name so I helped him least I could do after all " max" " alright max this is max im guessing she can only speck English so try your best alright?"

They all nodded and started to introduce them selves first it was the teenage looking guy " hi! Im matsuda nice to meet you max!" slight accent but ill get over it next a very old looking guy older then the others "souchiro yagami (did I spell it right?)" next a huge guy and I mean huge he was pure muscle " mogi" you could tell he didn't speak much and finally a guy with an afro " my name is aizawa". "now that you've all introduced yourselves could you please tell max that I am L?" boring boring voice man " oh yea that's L alright no doubt bout that! But we just call him ryuzaki!" matsuda has a very cheerful voice I like him. Okay so this guy really is L guess I can trust him… for now…" alright lets get you the food you wanted" he said in an o so familiar sarcastic cheerful tone – still boring but ya you get it!—" kay thanks" I said in a serious voice.

A/N: ugh this drained me especially since I had to do it during school… next chappie I will start on the weekend at my step dads well maybe next weekend since my friend is coming to his house this one but ya!

Ps: if you want your oc for max ride or death note just ask! I Wright this stuff as I go!


	3. ru's help max's boredum

RU POV

"nick why are you here?" I asked "huh? Oh right! Im here cause when light and his mom were trying to get you to the hospital as fast as possible they almost hit me. I was pretty pissed until I saw you were in the back seat…" fang explained in his monotonous voice. "oh kay?..." I said in a questioning voice. Im guessing this guys name is light nice name…fang came in more and closed the door behind him. "your lucky your not dead now!" stated fang in a joking manner. I laughed a little at the thought of me dying… "ha ha! Funny fnick!" he glared at me and I glared back-glare down time—light spoke to try and ease the tension "hey treya was it? Can you tell me why that thing was attacking you?" "oh…um…" should I tell him? Him and his mom are nice but… I dunno…I wish I had a voice in my to tell me what to do like max… fang looked over to me and slightly nodded his head – I guess he's good with me telling them…- okay time ta spill da beans. I started explaining everything that had happened. Lights mom had a look of sorrow and pity on her face while light just stared and listened. When I finished light sat back in his chair and sighed his mom almost started crying. "is that really what happened?" lights mom asked still ready to cry " yeah that's what happened" I answered "that's horrible" lights mom was quiet after that last sentence. "interesting" light said under his breath – I could hear him cause of my good'ol mutant gene's— the doctor walked in after that he saw I was sitting up and said not to do that like I was an ordinary person – apparently he didn't see my wings—light explained to him that I was fine and ready to leave the doctor was not going to let me go with out a fight until fang joined in then he pretty much ran away scared! – fff- I luv fangs scarry-ness its awesome!—

LIGHT POV

This girl is seriously weird! But ryuk thought she was pretty cool what with the wings… damn shinigami… I started to stare at her with out knowing. She looked over to me " uh you okay man? Ya seem outta it…" "huh? Oh sorry treya im fine…" I said as casual as possible. "oh… okay then…" she turned back to look out the window –shit! Forgot to say that we were going back to my house with nick and treya—we got back to my place about 7 minutes later. Treya pretty much broke the door right off the hinges and ran straight for the fridge singing 'gimme da food! I want da food! Bring me da food!' in those exact words nick fallowed her but was quieter about it. Sayu heard the commotion and came down stares.

SAYU POV

"light! Welcome back! Can you help me with my—" I trailed off after seeing the weird girl that broke light window? Or was it his wall? Whatever! She looked a hundred percent healthy now she noticed me staring at her and smiled with a bit of meat hanging from her mouth. "you okay?" she asked "ya im fine…" I continued to stare at her. Then I noticed the big dark haired guy he was tall even taller then light I think… can't tell… "sayu want to come with me to the grocery store?" my mom asked "yeah sure nothing good is on any way!" I replied. "nick do you want to come?" my mom asked the big guy but she asked it in english good thing I took English for awile!—wait a second! If these two speak English how could the weird girl understand me and be able to ask me something!—nick spoke "yeah ill come" he looked over to the girl "coming?" "nah ill stay here and keep ol'light company!" she said as joyful as humanly possible. "alright then you two lets get going." And with that we left.

L POV

"so what do you want to eat?" I asked as me and max walked into the kitchen "hmmm got any cookies?" she asked "yes we do I always have sweets in stock" " sweet!" she exclaimed. I went over to the pantry and opened it grabbed a box of cookies and gave them to max the look on her face was thanks enough. " awesome thanks ryuzaki!" she thanked me "its no problem max…now if you don't mind could I ask about your wings?" "uh…no… sorry cant tell"

"oh alright sorry if I made you feel un-c(okay I cant spell but you should get it.)" we walked back to the monitor room.

Max went to sit by matsuda and started talking to him while eating her cookies.

"hey your names matsuda right?" max asked "oh yeah that's my name!" the man was too over joyed to talk to someone other then older people –I for one don't get why he doesn't like talking to us—"what are ya doing?" "oh just looking over some files for the case we're working on!"

MAX POV

(sorry I cant think like L for too long!)

"oh! What case!" I asked –hopefully it's a case about kids being stolen from they're parents then being mutated into animal freaks—"oh uh…" matsuda stuttered and looked over to L with a look of worry L just stared at him and shook his head no. matsuda looked back to me and said "sorry max cant say" he smiled and went back to work. After that I decided to just go sit by L since matsuda got into his work and wouldn't talk to me anymore…still eating the cookies I sat down and stared at the monitors until my eyes hurt which took at least 20 minutes "you okay? Staring at a screen for too long hurts a lot so don't do it too much." He bluntly stated –okay dunno if you noticed this but hes very blunt!—"yeah im fine I just need to look away for awhile…" I looked away and and searched for something to do… nothing… damn it! I sighed and asked L if he had any tv "hmm I do believe we have one on the third floor…" he stopped for a second and turned to his computer clicked a button then an old English style W came onto the screen "watari do we have any television here?" he asked through a microphone " yes third floor sir" "alright thank you" the W disappeared and went back to the files he was looking at before "third floor got it" I said and quickly got up and walked to the stairs and walked up –hmph my back still hurts a little but nothing to worry about—finally I made it up the stairs. Ah tv something to keep me occupied without flying.

LIGHT POV

Finally I can try and get treya to support kira!—aka me—"treya?" I asked "yeah whats up she was flicking through channels "do you know who kira is?" "yeah the guy whos killin' all the bad guys…" she finally turned off the TV "do you believe what he's doing is good or evil?" I asked bluntly "I don't really know I mean sure getting rid of the bad guys is makin' the world better but still killing is wrong unless doing so for your own survival" treya looked over to me and then said "I guess I kinda support'em but if he killed like the real bad guys I would be a super kira supporter ya know?" she looked down to her part of the couch "and who would those real criminals be?" I asked again "well ya know the white coats the guys who made me into this" her voice was wary I could tell she would like to cry but couldn't "so If kira got rid of these white coats you would support him?" "yeah I would…" now I have somewhere to start. " treya why don't you come with me?" I stood up and smiled at her holding out my hand "uhm okay light" she looked up at me and grabbed my hand I pulled her up off the couch and took her to my room when we got up there I locked my door—cant be too careful—"treya…" I said softly "yeah?" she walked to my bed and sat on it "would you happen to know of a website or book where I can get the names and faces of the white coats?" I motioned to the computer "yeah I do…why?" she gave me a very serious look and tensed up "what if I told you I could make the white coats disappear?" she instantly stood and smiled "your kira" she stated. I smirked "you figured it out so fast" "of course im a genies ya know enhanced body parts come in handy" an evil smile came on to her face she walked over to my computer and turned it on she quickly started typing "there here's the list of them every last one… well almost all of them only missing one" she got up and motioned for me to sit down "hurry up I want them dead…" she demanded "if you ask like that-" she ran towards me and grabbed me by my caller "do it or ill kill you" her eyes became visible they were a deep red color almost blood shade. I gulped "o-okay ill get on it" she smiled evilly again.

A/N: fff- sorry for making them all a little ooc boo that sux…ru is very scary ill post a pic of her next week on deviant art so you can see max will have another conver with the voice next chapter.

Ps this takes place after light starts working with L he just didn't go during this day… and in maximum ride its right after the whole Antarctica thing.


End file.
